Child of Power
by demon shadow
Summary: the power of the four souls lives in the form of a humandemon. Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru leaders of the Youkai INU gang are two of many many seekers of the Power in finding the power they meet up with man known as Miroku, a former Demon slayer Sango, and a
1. Default Chapter

Summary: the power of the four souls lives in the form of a human/demon. Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru leaders of the Youkai INU gang are two of many many seekers of the Power in finding the power they meet up with man known as Miroku, a former Demon slayer Sango, and a women of mystery!  
  
Declaimer: i don't own any Inuyasha Characters if i did i would have ruled the world by now! but the sad part is i don't ;_; ........but i do own Yuge, Reine(Rei), Wolffang, and venus!^_^  
  
Note: Okay i need help on the Couple's.......Well other than Miroku/Sango okay so vote on the couples! Fluffy/Kag Kouga/Kag Inu/Kag or Naraku/Kag  
  
VOTE!!! 


	2. Rain, Power, Kagome

It was a rainy day in the city of Tokyo. Two people stood in the rain in front of a shrine, one was holding a child about 1 or 2 of years in there arms wraped in a dark blue blanket.  
  
" Take care of her Ray" a strong voice said as they laid the sleeping child in the other persons arms. "What's going on Yuge.... Where's Venus?!" "Shhhhh......you'll wake her up with all that noise" Yuge whispered. "But....... Yuge where is Venus? Please tell me" Ray begged him. "She didn't make it through the last incounter with Naraku" His eyes flashed red for a second " I need you to help me one last time Ray". "Hai what is it?" Ray looked into his sliver purple eyes." I need you to protect my pup!" Ray looked down at the little demon in her arms "Hai, what's her name?" Yuge smiled " her name is Kagome" Ray studyed the child's face, she had one navy blue strip on each cheek, two purple strips on each side of her arms, that she could see at the point, she had another strip between the coller bone on each shoulder (i think it's called the clavicle). "why is Naraku after her?" Yuge frowned "Because she is the power of the four souls" Ray looked back at Yuge "gome" "iie, it's not your fault, it's not anyones, the fates have already diecided who the beholder was going to be, before kagome was even born" Yuge turned and started to walk away. Ray looked at the man she had know as a friend " you know she looks just like mother.......in anyform she will look like her mother....." Ray looked one last time and walked into the shrine. Yuge smirked as he walked away "Hai, i know, i know" he whispered "Ja ne kagome, i promise to come back, i promise"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D Shadow: ^_^ heehee what do you think? Review plz! 


	3. More than one nightmare, and a few laugh...

/6 years later/  
  
"haha?" a sleepy eight year old walked into the dark hall of the shrine "haha were are you?" kagome sniffled. "k-kago-m-me..." a pained voice whispered from a room next to kagome. Kagome ran to the screen and slide it open to a bloody site. "HAHA!" kagome screamed at the bloody site of her okaasan. Kagome flung her-self at her okaasan " Daijoubo desu ka?!(are you ok)" kagome cryed setting her okaasan's head gentally in her lap. "genki...(i'm fine)" Ray whisper looking up at her daughter(adoptive daughter but kag don't know that yet.) " yurushite kudasai?(Please forgive me)" Ray beged before closing her eye's. "doushite?(why)" kagome whispered back. ".........." Kagome started to panic "Chotto matte yo!(hold on, wait)" kagome cryed. ".........." "Onegai!(I beg you/ Please)" Kagome beged before breaking down into a sob "iie(no)" Kagome bowed her head as tears fell faster. "gome haha" Kagome kissed her on the forehead, then set her down gentally. Kagome slide open the door to the front of the shrine and walked out into the rainny night; without looking back she whispered into the rain "I forgive you.." before walking off into the darkness. (she only knows alittle english at the moment)  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Why exactly did we bring him?" a twelve year old Inuyasha asked his Chichi- sama(father). Fourteen year old Sesshoumaru glared at his 'half-bother' with disguss, "InuYasha do not be so rude to Yugi! He is a Former Youkai Lord , and a dear friend!" InuTaishio stated. " So you better show some respect!" Sesshoumaru growl out at his brother, InuTaishio just rolled his eye's. "Not the brotherly love type are they?" Yugi whispered to InuTaishio with a Chuckle. "nope, not one bit" inuTaishio replied with an annoyed tone. Both brust out laughing, with both brothers staring at them. Inuyasha staring at them like they were crazy. Sesshoumaru staring at them as if he didn't know who they were. _____________________________________________  
  
Naraku looked away from the image the mirror held "Your dismissed Kanna!" Naraku said to his little white offspring. "Hai" Kanna replied with no emotion to his outbrust; walked out of the room. "Fools," Naraku stared down at the scrowl on his desk " soon the legendary child of power will be in my grasp!" Naraku grined "Kaurga!" Naraku demanded. "Hai, my Lord" Kaurga emeraged from the shadow's. "Has her protecter been termenated asked?". "Hai, my Lord Ray was termenated as you requested!" Kaurga replied. " Perfect," Naraku smiled "your dismissed!". Kaurga nodded, then disappeared back into the shadow's. "Soon, very soon I, Naraku will have more power, and your sweet daughter Yugi!" Naraku said with venomue. ______________________________________________  
  
sooooooo how was that?!?!  
  
Review! 


End file.
